


How Long Do We Have?

by MotherofVampires



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofVampires/pseuds/MotherofVampires





	How Long Do We Have?

 

“Hawke,” Fenris whispered, his wide eyes watching a second arrow pierce her chest, a third in her shoulder. 

 

The danger no longer existed in his mind as he slid to her, placing her head in his lap. Tears rolled down his cheeks as blood poured from her mouth.

 

“No, Hawke, you're going to be fine, just hold on-”

 

Reaching for his face, Hawke smiled weakly. “You can't save me this time, Fenris. I'm fading fast.”

 

“How much time do we have?”

  
Her eyes grew dim, “My love for you is immortal, Fenris. We have all the time in the world.”


End file.
